wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossroads of Twilight/Prologue
Summary : Rodel Ituralde, who is called The Wolf by his men, has survived many battles despite conflicting orders in Arad Doman. These orders have blundered friendly armies into each other and Dragonsworn alike. With the new orders of his king and various intelligence reports, he unites the Dragonsworn and his forces to fight the Seanchan even though it will take months for everything to come together. : Eamon Valda muses over his flight from the Fortress of the Light in Amadicia and King Ailron's disastrous defeat against the Seanchan. Valda meets with Rhadam Asunawa. Asunawa suggests they move to Murandy to find an Andoran army rumored to be there, and Valda argues against it. They leave their meeting to meet the Council of the Anointed. : Gabrelle is out riding with Toveine Gazal and Logain. She is still trying to get used to being on the wrong end of a Warder bond and one that requires obedience. Still, as a Brown she studies the situation to further her knowledge. Atal Mishraile rides up to Logain to let him know that Taim has given permission for Logain to leave to do some recruiting for the Black Tower. Toveine tells Gabrelle to make sure they go with Logain on his recruiting trip. : Yukiri is worried about the news and rumors reaching the White Tower. Meidani is passing information to her as they try to figure out which sisters might be Black Ajah. Meidani is one of the Rebels that have been forced to swear to obey the other sisters hunting the Black Ajah. Tensions are high between sisters of different Ajahs. She spots Atuan Larisett who has been identified as Black Ajah by Talene Minly. Galina Casban and Temaile Kinderode were also identified as Black Ajah, but they are not in the White Tower right now. Yukiri asks Meidani to renew her long ago friendship with Elaida since there is a chance she is also Black Ajah. Seaine Herimon approaches with information that all of the Ajah heads appear to have picked new Sitters that weren't typical choices when some of the Sitters left the tower to join the Rebel Aes Sedai. : Rajar climbs up to the loft where Gawyn has just woken from his night's sleep. Gawyn regrets not returning to Caemlyn before winter arrived since he believes Elaida has been trying to get the Younglings killed, including him. An army has laid siege to Tar Valon which must belong to the Rebel Aes Sedai. A sister has arrived as a messenger from the White Tower and is meeting with the Aes Sedai in the village of Dorlan. Narenwin Barda the messenger is speaking to Katerine Alruddin and Tarna Feir. Gawyn asks if there is word of Elayne and Tarna answers that she is with the Rebels, which angers Gawyn since she could have let him know sooner. He finally promises to obey Elaida's orders. : Davram Bashere observes the army preparing to siege Caemlyn from the high ground beyond the army and the city with disgust. The army's encampments and deployment are sloppy by his standards and a poor imitation of his own Saldaean encampment. He and Bael discuss this before Bael and the Aiel with him withdraw from the high ground. Bashere remarks on their situation with Tumad Ahzkan. Bashere reminds Ahzkan their queen, Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi, is coming toward them with several Borderland forces at her back. Upon arriving in the camp, Bashere makes his way to his wife who has just survived an assassination attempt. The would-be killers are found dead just outside the camp. Bashere sets up a meeting with a man that arrived the day before. : Samitsu watches the rebuilding of the Palace and is thankful everything is peaceful under Dobraine Taborwin's leadership. Sashalle Anderly, recently healed from being stilled and having sworn an oath to Rand, is discussing a political situation in Cairhien. Samitsu is opposed to allowing Ailil Riatin to take control of House Riatin but Sashalle favors it and plans to give Ailil permission anyway. Corgaide Marendevin enters with word that an Ogier has arrived so they head to see what is going on in the kitchens. Loial is trying to find out what is going on with Rand but is getting diverse rumors from the kitchen staff. When he notices the Aes Sedai he tries to get Karldin Manfor to leave with him right away. Karldin doesn't want to leave, instead he wishes to find out what has gone on with Rand and the other Asha'man that were in the palace. Samitsu reassures them that Rand is alright but is not nearby. A servant enters claiming that Dobraine has been killed. They all go to Dobraine's room where he appears to be dead but Samitsu finds a small spark of life still and is able to heal him. Loial appears to know what the men who attacked Dobraine were looking for and Sashalle insists he tell her. Before he can tell her Rosara Medrano enters with information that a party of Aes Sedai and Asha'man have entered the city with Logain at their head. Characters * Rodel Ituralde * Dart * Jaalam Nishur * Donjel * Shimron * Rajabi * Wakeda * Ankaer * Eamon Valda * Asunawa * Gabrelle * Logain * Toveine Gazal * Mishraile * Yukiri * Meidani * Leonin * Marris Thornhill * Doraise Mesianos * Elin Warrel * Pritalle Nerbaijan * Atuan Larisett * Seaine Herimon * Bernaile Gelbarn * Gawyn * Rajar * Katerine Alruddin * Tarna Feir * Narenwin Barda * Davram Bashere * Quick * Bael * Tumad Ahzkan * Deira Bashere * Zavion * Samitsu Tamagowa * Dobraine Taborwin * Sashalle Anderly * Corgaide Marendevin * Loial / Ledar * Alaine Chuliandred * Fionnda Annariz * Bertome Saighan * Weiramon Saniago * Eldrid Methin * Beldair * Kasi * Andil * Karldin Manfor * Cera Doinal Sun Palace servant * Rosara Medrano Referenced * Alsalam Saeed Almadar * Rand * Artur Hawkwing * Machir * Rahman * Teacal * Tuva * Tamsin Ituralde * Osana * Empress * Lothair Mantelar * Morgase * Galad * Desandre * Lemai * Mazrim Taim * Coiren Saeldain * Elaida * Saerin Asnobar * Pevara Tazanovni * Tamra Ospenya * Silviana Brehon * Talene Minly * Temaile Kinderode * Doesine Alwain * Galina Casban * Celestin * Annharid * Siuan Sanche * Alviarin Freidhen * Rhiannon * Andaya Forae * Serancha Colvine * Juilaine Madome * Suana Dragand * Ferane Neheran * Adelorna * Rina Hafden * Shevan * Egwene al'Vere * Tomil * Elayne Trakand * Millin * Garon Burlow Mayor of Dorlan * Lusonia Cole * Covarla Baldene * Kin Tovere * Dawlin Armaghn * Daerilla Raned * Naean Arawn * Jailin Maran * Carlys Ankerin * Eram Talkend * Elenia Sarand * Arymilla Marne * Nasin Caeren * Melaine * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Ethenielle Kirukon Materasu * Paitar Nachiman * Easar Togita * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Sorilea * Verin Mathwin * Ailil Riatin * Toram Riatin * Alanna Mosvani * Damer Flinn Places * Arad Doman * Amadicia * Black Tower * White Tower * Dorlan * Sun Palace Referenced * Saldaea * Caemlyn * Falme * Bandar Eban * Solanje * Maseen * Lake Somal * Kandelmar * Katar * Coron Ford * Tarabon * Almoth Plain * Aryth Ocean * Amador * Jeramel * Murandy * Andor * Altara * Ebou Dar * Illian * Tar Valon * Borderlands * Blight * Aiel Waste * Cairhien (city) * Lugard * Dumai's Wells * Kandor * Arafel * Saldaea * Tear * Stedding Tsofu * Stedding Shangtai